


Art For "agape"

by afteriwake



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Art for the fanfic "agape" by salazarastark.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65
Collections: WIP Big Bang 2020





	Art For "agape"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salazarastark (niewanyin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/gifts).



> A wallpaper and a cover created for "agape" by salazarastark for WIP Big Bang 2020.


End file.
